


Its Baby's First Christmas

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camera Nut, Christmas, Clint is a dorky dad, F/M, Gen, Import, LiveJournal, M/M, Phil is a very patient mama, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Its baby’s first Christmas and Clint got a new camera as an early Christmas present. Let the mayhem begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Baby's First Christmas

Natasha stared at the tree, dressed in nice dress pants and a was wearing a white Christmas sweater (after regurgitating what she had been taught growing up in Soviet Russia about what Christmas really was) that had cute little smiling snowflakes in silver and gold on it, wondering how they even got the gaudy thing into the SHIELD apartment they lived in. “Tasha, get over here! I want to get a group photo! Once I find my camera anyway,” Clint exclaimed, and the red-head turned around to stare at Clint, who was trying to get everyone on the couch, even as he searched for the camera.

Phil, who was wearing his Christmas tie, a deep blue thing with a rather impressive reindeer stood at the bottom, amongst the snow, but otherwise dressed the same, gently shifted a fussy, if cutely dressed in a dress that…was the same color as the tie. She stared more and felt her jaw almost drop upon seeing that the dress was the tie, only more detailed, the reindeer amongst the snow taking over the entire skirt. “I’m being serious, ‘Tasha, move it,” Clint ordered and she blinked as Clint yanked on a sweater that was…the tie, basically, only bigger.

“You are all so strange,” she stated, even as she settled on the couch’s arm next to Nick, who was grinning and wearing a Christmas sweater in that…it was red. And fit under his dramatic black coat.

She let out a sound as Nick grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a few choice words in Russian, insulted Nick’s manhood, bloodline, and his eyepatch before she settled herself more onto his lap and pretended like it had all been her idea.

“ _We’re_  strange?” Clint asked, even as Phil shook his head slightly, gently shifting a squirming Elizabeth in his arms.

“Clint, we have a six month old who is getting cranky and hungry. We can find your camera and catalogue her first Christmas after she eats,” Phil soothed.

“I had it right before ‘Tasha and her beau came in! I set it down for five minutes!” Clint protested and then glared at Phil.

“Also, her adorableness when she’s eating! Worth every picture,” Clint added.

Phil sighed softly and reached out. “When you find your camera, I’ll put her in her little dress and I’ll feed her again, wearing the same tie,” Phil stated and Clint conceded to everyone eating.

As they got up, Natasha smacked Nick a few times to insure that he understood her displeasure at being manhandled and joined everyone at the table. The food was surprisingly delicious, considering Clint cooked most of it.

Phil spent most of his time feeding Elizabeth. She happily ate her rice-cereal and pureed carrots, though she made faces at the taste. The talk was about anything not work related and any conversation about Elizabeth that came up with Clint talking were quickly cut off by Natasha purposely redirecting the question to Phil, or her just changing the subject.

Quickly and with no subtly what-so-ever.

Once everyone was fed and Clint went back to searching for his camera, Natasha watched. “He’s almost as protective of that thing as he is of Elizabeth and you. How on earth did he lose it?” Nick asked and Phil shrugged before handing the baby to Nick and pulling a present out.

Clint stopped short upon seeing the small package. “I thought Elizabeth got to open a present first because she was the youngest,” Clint stated.

“I lied,” Phil stated and Clint blinked a bit before tearing the present open. Phil sighed forlornly at bits of paper everywhere, before his eyes flickered back to Clint.

Clint, who was staring at a new camera. “You needed one that would accept a bigger…” Phil began to explain when he was yanking into a kiss…by his tie. They had had this discussion before involving the ties.

Yanking was not allowed.

“I love it,” Clint answered, lips brushing against Phil’s own when they parted enough for air.

“Good. Now, release me so you can get your family portrait,” Phil demanded.

Clint laughed and did just that.

The picture would sit on Phil and Clint’s mantle for years, though Nick and Natasha would only keep it until the next year.

The couch is small. In the back left, a ‘gaudy’ tree sits, presents piled up around the base in piles. The back right, bookshelves filled with what could either be books or small photo albums can be seen.

And on the couch, Phil is sitting calmly on the sofa, with Elizabeth carefully nestled between him and Clint. Clint has one arm over Phil’s shoulders, but the other is helping to hold a not paying attention to the camera Elizabeth steady. Nick sits on the other side of Clint, Natasha in his lap.

Omitting Elizabeth, they’re all smiling.

Even Phil.

Clint, naturally, loves it.

It should also be noted that he filled up the memory card of his new camera that night.


End file.
